Introductions?
by therealkingdomkeepers
Summary: I figured we better say something before we jump in. -Finn


Hey.

I don't really know how to say this, but it's me, Finn. Finn Whitman.

I found this site a few hours ago while browsing the web. It's…interesting here.

I rarely google myself. Never. But Maybeck and I were trying to kill time and decided to self-google. But when I did, the first twenty results had to do with this site. So we took a look and came across a lot of, what you call, "one-shots" and "multi-chaps". Whatever they are.

We really didn't understand at first but we clicked on the first link we saw. And saw that…apparently you like to write…stories about…us…?

(Trust me, this is awkward on both sides.)

So we called up the rest of us for an emergency meeting at my place and decided that it was best that we reveal ourselves to the world, because we don't really know if you knew if we were real or not. But we are. Hi.

So...thanks. From all of us. We don't know whether to be flattered or to be creeped out. But we guess that it's more of a positive thing than a negative thing.

See you soon, I guess.

Finn Whitman

**Aaaand now for the fun part. Me.**

**Hey, faces. Amanda. Lockhart. But I won't explode if you call me Mandy. Seems like you've taken a liking to doing that, so I won't try to change that.**

**I think it's…kinda cool, actually, that you guys like us enough to think of creating stories with us as the center. Yeah. I don't mind that much.**

**When Finn called me and told me that there's a lot of only me stories, I was pretty surprised. I never knew that there was so much to me that you could write about.**

**We plan to read and review as many stories as we can. I wanna get to all of them, but you know how crazy it gets, saving the world and stuff.**

**Amanda Lockhart**

_Hello, all._

_When we were assigned what format our text had to be in, I wanted bold. But Manda beat me to it and I had to take italics. And I didn't really want to anger her…with that whole push thing…_

_So here I am. And there you are. So I guess I'll begin with a thank you for the many me-centered pieces of writing (and the pretty much always putting me with Willa. But I'm not one to change your point of view of our story, and definitely not one to change your pairing ideas.)_

_We also want to say that we think that this account will have some stories on here by us, mostly by me, Willa and Jess. The others don't want to write. But I'm sure they'll be doing something eventually._

Dell Philby

_**You have all been graced with the presence of me, the most awesomeness man in da world.**_

_**Philby's now nagging me that that's not proper grammer…but who cares! (To all of the obsessive fangirls on here that want Philby as a boyfriend…having a breathing spell check isn't fun. Willa's already corrupted. She's screaming now about how I miss spelled grammer.)**_

_**Anyways…wazzup, my people? How are the stories all about me coming along?**_

_**And yes, being a Keeper is amazing. Be jealous. Please, do. It raises my amazingness meter.**_

_**Well, according to Philby, who is currently whacking me with a magazine (Food Network. I don't know what Finn's reading these days), I'm supposed to say something about what we'll be doing here.**_

_**I need to talk about our reviewing process. What's reviewing?**_

_**We're going to be reviewing as much as we can. WHAT'S REVIEWING?**_

_**We don't want to interfere with your ideas, because that's not fair. So we're not going to correct you stories because they did or didn't happen. That's the point of this, right? It's fiction.**_

_**So pretend we're not here and write on. But that doesn't apply to me. Pay attention to me.**_

_**Rubbing his head, Terrance Boss Maybeck**_

Hi! It's me, Willa. I'm loving all of the stories so far…although, I either am injured or dead in a lot of them…eh. I don't care.

I want to let you know that we'll be accepting PMs. We won't be able to respond to all of them super quickly, but we'll try our best. We'll answer questions as honestly as we can without "creating stalkers." For the record, I didn't come up with that term.

Like Maybeck said, we don't want to interfere with your stories. They are great as they are, so please don't worry about making them accurate. It's fiction, right?

Willa Angelo ;D

_Hey-oh. How's life?_

_I'm actually liking that the few stories I'm the center of are reeeally good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?_

_I'm supposed to say that our profile will be updated regularly. For now, we'll keep it as our introductions, but soon it'll be chop full of stories from our wonderful lives. Our wonderful, busy, stressful lives. That sometimes make us question things about the world._

_And please, please don't kill me in your lovely creations._

_Jessica Lockhart_

**OK, HOW DID I END UP WITH THE CAPS LOCK FORMAT?**

**UGH. ANYWAY, HI! I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU. I PROMISE.**

**I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT WHEN WE WRITE OUR STORIES, WE'LL HAVE THE TITLE NORMALLY AND HAVE IN THE DESCRIPTION WHO IT'S BY. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE MY NAME THERE.**

**CHARLENE TURNER WHO ISN'T YELLING AT YOU BUT MAY BE YELLING AT MAYDORK **


End file.
